mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Münze
Münzen sind überall im Mario-Universum in Blöcken oder einfach auf dem Weg verteilt. Dabei haben 100 von ihnen in den meisten Spielen die gleiche Wirkung wie ein 1-Up-Pilz, in manchen Spielen füllen sie die Energie auf oder sind als Zahlungsmittel gut. In Super Mario 64, Super Mario 64 DS sowie Super Mario Sunshine erscheint nach dem Sammeln von 100 Münzen sofort ein Power-Stern bzw. eine Insignie der Sonne. Umwandlungszahlen *Rote Münze: 2 Münzen *Blaue Münze: 5 Münzen *Grüne Münze: 3 Münzen *Froschmünze: 5 Münzen *Rubine: 1000 Münzen *Drachenmünze: 20 Münzen *Bohnentaler: 12 Münzen *Lila Münze: 1 Münze *Sternenmünze: 50 Münzen *Große ?-Münzen: keine Angabe '' *Kometenmünze: ''keine Angabe '' *Goldbarren: 100 Münzen *Goldschatz: 300 Münzen *Pilz-Ball (zufällig): 2000 Münzen *Geldschein: ''keine Angabe *Dollar: 10 Münzen *Euro: 10 Münzen Auftritte Super Mario World-Serie Super Mario World Münzen sind Gegenstände, welche man sammeln kann, egal wie oft man ein Level spielt. 100 von ihnen geben ein Extra-Leben. Alte Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Die Münze füllt ab hier in jedem 3D-Mario-Spiel einen Punkt in der Lebensanzeige auf. In einigen Levels sind 100 Münzen nötig, um einen Stern zu bekommen. Super Mario Sunshine Hier füllt die Münze einen Kraftpunkt in der Lebensanzeige auf. Die Münzen sind hier etwas seltener als in den 2D-Mario-Ablegern. Außerdem erscheint eine Insignie, wenn man 100 Münzen gesammelt hat. Super Mario Galaxy Hier füllt die Münze einen Kraftpunkt in der Lebensanzeige auf. Die Münzen sind hier etwas seltener als in den 2D-Mario-Ablegern. Für 50 Münzen bekommt Mario ein extra Leben. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Gleicher Zweck wie in Super Mario Galaxy, zusätzlich gibt es noch Hungrige Luma, die man mit Münzen füttern kann. Neue Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 3D Land Die Münzen bilden wohl einen der größten Unterschiede zweischen der neuen und alten 3D-Mario-Serie. Die Münzen füllen nämlich inwischen keinen Kraftpunkt mehr auf und es erscheint beim Sammeln von Münzen kein Stern mehr. Stattdessen wird der Spieler mit einem Extra-Leben abgespeist. Super Mario 3D World Hier erfüllen die Münzen den gleichen Zweck wie in Super Mario 3D Land, sind jedoch häufiger zu finden. Super Mario Land-Serie Super Mario Land Münzen sind auch im Sarasaland zu finden. Wie in den Mario-Spielen zuvor erhält Mario für jede hundertste gesammelte Münze ein Extra-Leben. Sie befinden sich vorwiegend in ?-Blöcken, aber ebenfalls in großer Stückzahl in durch Warp-Rohre zu gelangende Geheimvertecke. Außerdem kann Mario Münzen mit einem Superball einsammeln. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Gleicher Zweck wie in Super Mario Land Yoshi-Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Hier sind die 20 roten Münzen sehr wichtig. Man sollte (außer wenn man eine Lupe aktiv hat) alle Münzen einsammeln, weil man nicht sieht, welche rot sind. Wenn man alle roten Münzen in einer Welt sammelt(zusammen mit Blumen und Sternen), bekommt man ein Extra-Level. Die gelben Münzen sind wertlos. Yoshi's Island DS Gleicher Zweck wie in Yoshi´s Island Yoshi's New Island Gleicher Zweck wie in Yoshi´s Island Wario-Serie Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Im Spiel Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land können 100 Münzen gleichzeitig gesammelt werden, und sie verschwinden auch nicht nach dem Abschluss eines Levels, nein: sie werden nach dem Abschluss eines Levels auf eine globale Kasse gerechnet. Manchmal muss man auch zum Ausgang eines Levels immer 10 Münzen in die Tür einwerfen, um das Level abschließen zu können. Der Wert der Münzen in der Wario Land-Serie ist um einiges höher. Wario Land II Im Spiel Wario Land II gibt es auch Wario-Münzen, die dem Wert von 100 Münzen entsprechen. Wird Wario von einem Gegner getroffen verliert er Münzen. Wario Land 3 Im Spiel Wario Land 3 gibt es außerdem Musikmünzen, die soviel wert sind wie 25 Münzen. In jedem Level gibt es acht Stück. Hat man in allen 25 Leveln alle gesammelt, schaltet man ein Minigame frei. Super Mario Bros. - Serie Super Mario Bros. Meistens sind normale, gelbe Münzen im Spiel Super Mario Bros. relativ einfach zu bekommen. Sie sind überall in den Levels verteilt. Der Zweck der Münzen ist, dass man nach dem Sammeln von 100 Münzen einen Extra-Versuch erhält. Wenn man nun bedenkt, dass ganze 100 Münzen für einen einzigen Extra-Versuch nötig sind, so haben die Münzen einen vergleichsweise geringen Wert. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Gleicher Zweck wie in Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Gleicher Zweck wie in Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 3 Gleicher Zweck wie in Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros.-Serie New Super Mario Bros. Die Münze hat hier erneut den Zweck des Sammelns. Sie geben Punkte und wenn man 100 von ihnen gesammelt hat, bekommt man einen 1-Up-Pilz, der einem sofort auf das Konto zugeschrieben wird. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Gleicher Zweck wie in New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Münzen haben fast den gleichen Zweck wie in New Super Mario Bros., sind jedoch viel häufiger zu finden und wenn man 1.000.000 Münzen gesammelt hat, verändert sich der Titelbildschirm. New Super Mario Bros. U Gleicher Zweck wie in New Super Mario Bros. New Super Luigi U Gleicher Zweck wie in New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart-Serie Super Mario Kart Im Spiel Super Mario Kart nehmen die Münzen allerdings eine zentrale Rolle ein, da man nur die Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreichen kann, wenn man mindestens zehn Münzen besitzt. Man hat je nach Startposition eine bestimmte Anzahl von Münzen. Man kann sie durch eine Kollision mit einem Gegner oder aber auch durch Itemtreffer verlieren. Auf dem Boden liegen Münzen, die man einsammeln kann, und ein bestimmtes Item gewährt einem zwei Münzen. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Im Spiel Mario Kart: Super Circuit haben die Münzen dieselbe Aufgabe wie in Super Mario Kart. Allerdings haben sie noch eine Aufgabe dazu bekommen: sammelt man in einem Grand Prix 100 oder mehr Münzen ein, schaltet man sich die Extra-Cups frei. Mario Kart DS Bei den Rennmissionen von Mario Kart DS (man muss in bestimmter Zeit alle Münzen einsammeln, um zu gewinnen) oder bei Wettkampf-Spielen früherer Versionen, wo man Münzen von seinen Feinden durch Items stehlen und seine eigenen gleichzeitig behalten muss, haben Münzen einen Auftritt. Mario Kart Wii Im Spiel Mario Kart Wii muss man im Münzkampf in 2 Minuten so viele Münzen wie möglich einsammeln. Die Münzen treten in Mario Kart Wii auch manchmal in Wettbewerben auf. Mario Kart 7 Im Spiel Mario Kart 7 tauchen die Münzen wieder auf der Strecke auf. Der Zweck der Münzen ist bekannt: man bekommt mehr Speed wie in Super Mario Kart und Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Erstmals gibt es die Kartbau-Funktion. Um die Kartteile freizuschalten muss man eine bestimmte Anzahl an Münzen gesammelt haben. Mario Kart 8 Da der neueste Mario Kart-Ableger alle beliebten Inhalte der Vorgänger vereint, dürfen auch die Münzen nicht fehlen. Die Funktion ist die selbe wie in Mario Kart 7. Münzen treten auch als Item auf. Dieses Item gewährt dem Spieler 2 Münzen. Mario Party-Serie In der Mario Party-Serie haben die Münzen eine zentrale Rolle: Sie sind zum Kauf der Sterne, welche über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden, notwendig. Man erhält sie auf bestimmten Feldern wie auf Spezialfeldern oder Blauen Feldern oder nach Minispielen (meistens 10). Ein Stern kostet je nach Spielbrett zwischen 5 und 30 Münzen, daher lohnt es sich immer, eine volle Geldbörse zu haben. Mario Baseball-Serie Paper Mario-Serie In den Mario RPGs werden Münzen vor allem durch Kämpfe verdient, wo sie neben Erfahrungspunkten immer als Beute auftreten, können aber auch in ?-Blöcken gefunden werden und sind ein Zahlungsmittel um in diversen Läden Equipment zu kaufen. Paper Mario Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Super Paper Mario Paper Mario: Sticker Star Hier kann man bis 9999 Münzen sammeln. Man bekommt sie in Blöcken, auf dem Weg, beim verkaufen von Stickern und beim Besiegen von Gegnern. Mario is Missing! Luigi's Mansion In Luigi's Mansion ist die Goldmünze einer der Sammelbaren Items, die Geld geben. Ihr Wert beträgt in diesem Spiel 5.000 G. Mario Slam Basketball Hier werten gesammelte Münzen den Wert eines Korbs auf. Jede gesammelte Münze erhöht die Punkte nach einem Treffer um 1. Man kann sie erhalten, wenn man auf ?-Feldern prellt oder über sie läuft. Mario Sports Mix Hier haben sie dieselbe Aufgabe wie in Mario Slam Basketball Münzarten Münzen Die normale, gelbfarbene Münze kommt im Pilz-Königreich am öftesten vor. Sie wird in vielen Spielen als Zahlungsmittel benutzt, andererseits bekommt man, wenn man 50 bzw. 100 Münzen einsammelt ein 1-Up. Rote Münzen Oft der doppelte Wert der gelben Münzen; zum Erhalten von Sternen bzw. Items erforderlich (meistens muss man acht sammeln). Grüne Münzen Sie erscheinen das erste Mal in New Super Mario Bros. U und sind den roten Münzen ähnlich. Aktiviert man den grünen Münzring, muss man 5×3 grüne Münzen sammeln um ein Item oder ein 1-Up zu erhalten. Blaue Münzen Oft der fünffache Wert der gelben Münzen. In Super Mario Sunshine erhält man in einem Laden für 10 Blaue Münzen eine Insignie. Lila Münzen Sie kommen in Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. Beim Sammeln von 100 solcher Münzen erscheint ein Stern. In Mario Slam Basketball kommen sie auf dem Spielfeld Junior's Casino vor, wo sie den einarmigen Baditen auslösen. Drachenmünzen Sie kommen in Super Mario World vor. In jedem Level gibt es fünf davon, sammelt man alle, bekommt man ein Extra-Leben. Sternenmünzen Diese sehr großen, goldenen Münzen haben ihren Auftritt in'' der New Super Mario Bros.''-Serie. Sie sind ziemlich wertvoll, denn in jedem Level sind nur drei versteckt und man braucht jeweils fünf von ihnen, um einen geheimen Weg oder ein Toad-Haus beschreiten zu können. Im gesamten Spiel sind 240 Sternenmünzen verteilt. (Später kann man auch für jeweils 20 Sternenmünzen Hintergrundbilder für den Touchscreen erkaufen). Auch in New Super Mario Bros. Wii gibt es in jedem Level 3 Sternenmünzen. Meistens benötigt man um sie zu sammeln die Propellersuite oder das jeweilige Item welches es im Level gibt. In Peach Schoss kann man dafür versteckte Videos erhalten. Wenn man in New Super Mario Bros. Wii alle Sternenmünzen einer Welt gesammelt hat, schaltet dies das dazugehörige Level in Welt 9 frei. Große ?-Münzen Sie kommen in Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. Sammelt man sie ein, so passiert ein Ereignis. Kometenmünzen Sie kommen in Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. In jeder Galaxie gibt es eine dieser großen Münzen. Sammelt man genügend Kometenmünzen, erscheinen Schabernack-Kometen. Trophäeninformation Name in anderen Sprachen Galerie Datei:SMB Sprite Münze.gif|In Super Mario Bros.. Datei:SMG-Münze.jpg|In Super Mario 64. Datei:SMRPG-Münze.jpg|In Super Mario RPG. NSMB Artwork Münze.jpg|In New Super Mario Bros. Rote Münze.png|Rote Münze SMS Artwork Blaue Münze.jpg|Blaue Münze Trivia *Es scheint fragwürdig zu sein, wieso in den Super Mario-Spielen überall Geld herumliegt. Die Antwort ist, dass Münzgang auf seinen Reisen Billionen von Münzen über die ganze Welt verstreut hat. fi:Coin (kolikko) en:Coin it:Moneta ja:コイン fr:Pièce es:Moneda pl:Monety nl:Munt da:Coin Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Wario Land 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Luigi's Mansion Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Item aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Münze Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Aufruhr im Miniland! Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe